


The Room of Possibilities

by Saulaie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magical Theory, Pre-Slash, Room of Requirement, Sentient Hogwarts, Snark, Studying, dumb magic, ghost!tonks, post second war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saulaie/pseuds/Saulaie
Summary: It’s 8th year at Hogwarts, students are traumatised, Hogwarts has been mostly repaired, and Fleur, current Charms Professor, wants her 8th year students to come at her with big magical projects. Harry comes up with an idea that picks Draco’s interest -repairing the Room of Requirement- and to everyone’s surprise, they decide to work with each other.





	The Room of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).

> Created for the Trope "Magical Theory" for the 2019 H/D Tropes Exchange Fest. 
> 
> Thanks to K for the constant support when the stress levels were too high – This is my first time doing a comic this long and it was HARD but a great thing to try for sure. I hope the whole mess of it makes sense. FINALLY, thank you to the mods for their infinite patience, you were way too kind to me for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was created for the [H/D Tropes Exchange Fest 2019,](http://www.hdtropes.tumblr.com) posting August & September 2019!  
Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!"


End file.
